


The Reward

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Aramis finally gets his reward





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Athos gave it a week before he decided it was time to talk to Aramis and work out the particulars of his reward. Aramis had started to bring it up the very next day but Athos had asked him to wait. He had not mentioned it since, waiting for Athos to let him know when he was ready to discuss it. Athos knew he would wait indefinitely, letting the matter drop altogether, but Athos wouldn’t do that to him. His boy had earned his reward after all.

“Busy?” Athos asked as he came over to stand next to Aramis’ desk. He had been working all day and Athos didn’t want to pull him away if he was in the middle of something.

“Just finishing up, actually,” Aramis said, smiling up at the man. “Five minutes?”

“Sure,” Athos replied. He leaned down and kissed Aramis softly then headed for the sofa to wait for his lover. They had opted not to play today, both of them wanting to get caught up on a few things. Not that they could not work and play at the same time, but it tended to be a distraction and Athos knew Aramis needed to be able to concentrate today.

A few minutes later, Athos heard Aramis’ chair move back. He waited for Aramis to join him, pulling him into a much deeper kiss when he sat down. “Missed you today,” Athos said when he finally pulled back.

“Missed you, too,” Aramis replied. 

“You get everything finished?”

“Yeah. The presentation’s ready for next week so I’m good for a few days.”

“Good.” Athos was glad to hear that. He really had missed his lover even though the man had been there in the apartment with him the whole time. He had grown accustomed to his boy’s attentiveness and felt its absence keenly. 

“Did you have something in mind?” Aramis asked, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief as he eyed his lover.

“When don’t I?” Athos replied. “But first, I thought we’d discuss your reward. If you still want to, that is.”

Aramis went still at Athos’ words as a jag of lust hit him. He had tried to put it out of his mind after Athos had asked him to wait, but it had stayed in the background, never truly going away. He knew Athos would bring it up eventually and it looked like now was the time.

“’Mis?”

“Sorry,” Aramis said, shaking himself out of his revere. “Yes, I would love to talk about it.”

“Why don’t you go get a shower and meet me in the bedroom? I’ll fix us both a drink and we can go over what it is you want.”

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” Aramis teased, grinning widely.

“If I join you, we’ll never get to the conversation.”

“Good point. I won’t be long.” Aramis gave Athos a quick kiss then headed for the bathroom. He understood Athos was giving him a few minutes to get his head together and think about what it was he wanted. He didn’t mind. The hot water would feel good after sitting at his computer for hours.

While Aramis went to take his shower, Athos went to the bar and fixed them both a drink. He carried them into the bedroom, setting them on either side of the bed. Thinking about it for a moment, he began taking off his clothes, wanting to be in something more comfortable. Knowing Aramis would likely only be in a pair of sweats, he donned the same then sat down on the bed, stretching his legs out to wait.

When Aramis walked into their bedroom a short time later, Athos sucked in a breath. Aramis was in nothing but a pair of loose sweat pants, his upper body bare. Athos thought he would never get tired of the sight of his lover, especially like this. Aramis' damp hair and bare feet only added to the sensual picture his lover created. 

"You're beautiful," Athos said, the sentiment refusing to be held inside. He saw Aramis blush and look down. He always reacted that way when Athos complimented him. 

"Athos," Aramis huffed. He could feel his face heating at the man's words. The way Athos was looking at him, as if he had never seen anything as precious, only made him blush darker. He knew he was good looking, but when Athos said it he always found himself blushing like a boy.

"Come here," Athos said, taking pity on him and holding his hand out for him. He smiled softly when Aramis came to him at once and he pulled him down onto the bed with him. For long minutes, all they did was kiss, enjoying the feel of each other. 

Reluctantly, Athos drew back. He didn't want to but he really did want to talk and if they didn't stop soon they weren't going to. Still, he did not let go of Aramis entirely, enjoying the feel of him in his arms. 

For his part, Aramis was content to stay where he was. He never tired of being held by this man. It eased him in a way that nothing else did. Luckily for him, Athos understood that and was willing to indulge him. Knowing Athos wanted to talk, Aramis made himself let go of the man. Sitting up slowly, he moved over so that he was lying on the bed next to Athos, his back against the headboard. 

"I love you," Athos said, reaching down and taking Aramis' hand in his, needing to maintain a physical connection to his lover. 

"I love you, too," Aramis replied, gripping his lover's hand and squeezing. Athos was being particularly affectionate tonight and it warmed Aramis. He knew the man loved him. Athos told him as much every day. Even without such verbal confirmation, Aramis would know, though. Athos showed his love constantly in the care he took with him. Aramis only hoped he was even half as good at showing Athos in return.

"You amaze me," Athos said softly. It was the truth. Aramis amazed him in so many ways. That he would return his feelings so fiercely was amazing in and of itself. That Aramis would so completely complement him, his desires mirroring Athos' own, was almost impossible to comprehend. Athos had no idea how he had found such a perfect partner.

"Athos," Aramis huffed again, blushing hotly and tightening his grip on the man's hand. Athos was being quite demonstrative and Aramis wondered if there was something driving this. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Athos replied. "I'm just... grateful. I never thought I would find anyone as perfectly suited for me as you are. Even without that facet of our relationship, I never thought I would find anyone who loved me like you do. I never want to take that for granted. I never want to take _you_ for granted."

"You won't," Aramis told him, believing it whole-heartedly. Athos loved him. He would never be so disrespectful to him, to what they shared. Even when Aramis was submitting to him, was on his knees literally begging the man, Athos never stopped respecting him. 

"You sound so sure," Athos mused.

"Because I am. I love you with all my heart and I know you feel the same. I am just as grateful as you are to have found this."

Athos brought their clasped hands up and kissed Aramis' knuckles tenderly. He knew he needed to rein his emotions in a bit. He needed a cool head for this discussion. They both did. 

"Alright," Athos began. "Let's talk about what it is you want. I have no problem giving you whatever it is, but I don't want to take things too far."

"You won't," Aramis said, just as sure as he had been a moment ago. He trusted Athos. His lover would not harm him. He was always far too worried for his well-being to actually cause him harm. 

"Again, you sound so sure," Athos mused. "You have no idea how much it eases me to know you trust me like this. Still, let's start at the beginning. I need to know exactly what it is you want in order to try to give it to you."

Aramis took a deep breath. He needed to be calm if he was going to discuss this with Athos. He thought then about what it was he wanted. He knew that he wanted to go further than they had so far with the cane. He knew he wanted it to hurt. He decided that was as good a place as any to start.

"I am not positive of everything I want," Aramis began. "I have tried not to dwell on it too much. I knew you wanted to wait to talk about it. I know... I know I want it to... to hurt."

Athos frowned at the hesitant way Aramis told him of his desire. He didn't like the thought of Aramis being afraid to tell him something, especially something he wanted. "Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not going to judge you."

"I know," Aramis said quietly. "It is somewhat difficult to give voice to the things I want. I know you won't judge me, but I cannot help but wonder what you must think of me sometimes."

Athos drew in a breath at his lover's words. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He took a moment to truly think about what Aramis had said. He hated that Aramis worried about what he might think of him, but at the same time he understood it. He had worried about the same thing himself a time or two. If he was completely honest with himself, he still did at times. Perhaps it was time he shared that with Aramis. Maybe then his lover would not be so hard on himself. 

"I hate that you feel that way," Athos began, choosing his words carefully. "But I can understand it. I sometimes wonder myself what you must think of me, of how much I enjoy hurting you. Do you see me as a monster? Do you fear me?"

"Athos, no," Aramis said, shaking his head vehemently. "I have never thought that. Not once."

"That's good to hear," Athos admitted. "You do know it is the same for me, right? I have never looked down on your desires. I have never thought them wrong or... or disgusting. I have always admired that you knew what you wanted and were brave enough to voice it."

Aramis took in his words, thinking about them. He knew Athos was telling the truth. He had known that before he had said anything. It wasn’t so much Athos' censure but rather his own that threatened to stifle him. 

"I do know that," Aramis said at last. "I think part of my reluctance is because I don't want to push you into doing something you don't feel comfortable with."

"You're worried about me?" Athos asked incredulously. "Aramis, I'm not the one going to be caned. I would think you would be much more concerned with your own well-being."

"No," Aramis chuckled. "I'm not worried about me. You will look after me and make sure I am not harmed in some way. You... you always do."

Athos closed his eyes, Aramis' words threatening to undo him. His absolute trust in him, that he would take care of him, protect him, made his heart swell with how much he loved this man. When he opened his eyes, he saw Aramis looking at him worriedly and lifted his hand to press another soft kiss to it.

"Alright," he said, starting again. "You want it to hurt. I can definitely do that. We need to discuss how much you want to take so I have an idea when I need to stop. First though, let's talk about what it is you want me to do. That will give me a better idea of the intensity level."

"Well," Aramis said, taking a deep breath and pausing. "You said you would cane me... would cane the soles of my feet so I couldn't even walk. I... I really like that idea."

Athos felt desire curling low in his belly at Aramis' admission. He could easily imagine what his lover would look like with stripes all down his back and legs. The thought of Aramis rendered unable to walk, being forced to crawl, was only making it worse. He knew his lover got off on being debased just as much, if not more so, than he did the pain. He also knew that the pair combined would be particularly potent for the man.

"I like that idea, too," Athos said. "I like the idea of caning you from top to bottom even more. It would leave you unable to do anything but crawl or lie on your stomach. Would that be alright?"

"Oh yes," Aramis said, licking his lips in anticipation. Though Athos had caned him since their initial trip to the hotel, he had never done so to such a degree. Aramis found himself wanting that. He wanted Athos to make him scream, to make him beg for mercy as he had before. 

"Tell me what you are thinking," Athos said when Aramis failed to say anything else. It was obvious from the emotions flitting across his face that he was thinking deeply about something and Athos wanted to know what was affecting him so much.

"I was thinking about what you said, about caning me all over," Aramis began then hesitated. He looked at Athos and the patience and understanding he saw reflected in his eyes gave him the courage he needed. "I want that. I want you to cane me all over. I want... I want it to be like it was the first time. I want you to... to break me down, to make me beg you to stop."

"And do I stop? When you beg me to, do I heed your cries?"

"No," Aramis said in a rush. "No, you ignore them, just as you did the first time."

"What else do I do? After I have caned your back and legs all the way down to the soles of your feet, what do I do?"

"Whatever you want," Aramis replied. "Whatever will please you the most."

"If I fuck you like that, it will be excruciating," Athos warned. 

"I know."

"I will not necessarily prepare you first. Are you certain you can take that on top of the caning?"

"No," Aramis said truthfully. "But that is irrelevant. I will take what you make me take. If you wish to hold me down and fuck me while I scream and beg you to stop, then that is what will happen."

"Alright," Athos nodded. He didn't question Aramis, trusting his lover to know his limits in this at least. It was his fantasy from the hotel room only so much more so. "How long do you want the scene to last?"

"As long as you want," Aramis shrugged.

"No," Athos shook his head. "I need more than that. Do you want it to end after the caning or do you want me to continue?"

"I want you to continue," Aramis said quickly, blushing darkly again. "I want to be made to crawl. I want to be forced to my hands and knees, unable to stand... to walk."

"Is there anything in particular you want to do while you are like that?" 

"Serve you," Aramis answered. 

"How?" Athos pressed. He was having a hard time keeping his lust in check as they continued to discuss the scene. 

"However you wish me to." Aramis saw Athos start to protest and hurried on. "I know you want more details than that but I can't give them to you. I want you to use me. However you wish."

Athos thought about what Aramis was saying. He knew it was somewhat treacherous territory. He would have no clear boundary and he knew what a bastard he could be at times like this. He had proven as much to Aramis already. That fact alone, however, reassured him. Aramis did know how much of a bastard he could be. He knew and he wanted it anyway. 

"I will be hard on you. I will likely continue to hurt you."

"I know."

"I will degrade you. I will humiliate you utterly."

"How?" Aramis asked, unable to stop himself. Their talk was starting to get to him as he pictured all of the various ways Athos could use him, could hurt him. To hear him talk of humiliating him as well was enough to make his cock harden painfully quickly.

"I'm not sure yet," Athos said. "For one thing, you will not be able to do certain things unaided. Are you prepared for me to have to take you to the bathroom? To hold your cock as you kneel at the toilet to piss?"

"Fuck," Aramis moaned, his hand going to his hard cock and squeezing it through his pants. 

"I shall take that as a yes," Athos grinned. 

"Just the thought of that... It will be so debasing yet I will be unable to do anything about it."

"As if you would," Athos smirked. "We both know that's one of the things you get off on the most. You want to be humiliated, to be degraded. Luckily, I enjoy doing so as much as you enjoy enduring it."

"I do. I don't know why," Aramis said, trying to explain this need in him as much to himself as to Athos. "I mean, I know why I like the pain. At least somewhat, anyway. I know about endorphins."

"It's more than that, though," Athos pressed. He wanted to help Aramis understand this, knowing it bothered him at least to some degree to not understand what fueled these desires in him.

"It is," Aramis agreed quietly. "I... "

"You like it when I force you," Athos said when Aramis hesitated. "You like it when I ignore your cries, making you take it. Most would consider that to be crossing a line."

"Do you?" Aramis asked. They had never really talked about this. They had talked about his fantasy in the hotel room and Athos had fulfilled it willingly. He knew, though, that blatantly ignoring his cries bothered Athos at times. He had to wonder if that was not the case more often than he realized.

"No," Athos told him. "But at the same time I know there is a great deal of inherent risk in doing so. We have had hiccups in the past where our safe word is concerned. I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to be genuinely telling me to stop and I ignore it."

"I always genuinely mean it," Aramis said, causing Athos to go completely still beside him. 

"Aramis..."

"It's alright. I know you don't understand that. I don't either really. But it's the truth. Every time I beg you to stop, I genuinely mean it. At the same time, I want you to ignore me. You have never crossed a line in this, Athos. I promise you."

"Can you promise me that you will stop me if you do change your mind?"

"I give you my word. If something happens and allowing you to continue would harm me in some way, I will safe word out."

"Thank you," Athos said softly. He had not known what to think when Aramis said that he truly had meant it those times he had begged him to stop. He had known he was hurting him, but Aramis had wanted that pain. He was still unsure how Aramis could say he was being honest when he begged him to stop yet still want him to ignore him. 

"I have upset you," Aramis said.

"No. You have... confused me. I am struggling to understand how you can mean it when you tell me stop yet at the same time want me not to listen."

Aramis blew out a breath, frustrated with his inability to make Athos understand. "I think... I think it is similar to why I enjoy being degraded. When I beg for mercy and you do not grant it, it... it breaks me down. It makes me feel like I am... less. Like I am nothing more than a thing for your use. Helpless. Voiceless. It is the ultimate degradation, the culmination of everything, leaving me a broken wreck at your feet."

Athos thought about everything Aramis has just told him. He tried to reconcile that with their encounters and began to understand. It wasn't so much the brutality of it, though the pain certainly helped. Rather it was the powerlessness of being taken against his wishes. It began with the beating, being caned until he was sobbing and begging. When Athos forced him to submit to him sexually on top of that, it pushed Aramis that last bit he needed to find what he was looking for. 

"I think I get it," Athos said at last. "At least somewhat. Enough to be willing to do it. It still gives me pause to know that you have really meant it those times when you told me to stop, but I am not blind to the satisfaction those encounters brought you. And you have promised me that you will stop me if it becomes necessary. I trust you."

Aramis closed his eyes and licked his lips apprehensively. "If this is too much..."

"It isn't," Athos said, not letting Aramis finish. "What you are asking is not easy and there is some real danger in doing a scene like this, but it is not too much. Not if you want it."

"I want it," Aramis said surely. 

"Then you shall have it. I love you, Aramis. I want you to be happy. I am willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that you are."

"I know and I feel the same. It's why I love being on my knees for you. I know how much it pleases you to control me. I would give you that. I would give you complete and utter control of me."

"Aramis," Athos moaned. His desire had waned as they talked but it slammed back into him at his lover's words. 

"You like that," Aramis smiled softly.

"I love that," Athos corrected. "But we can discuss that later. I think we need to finish deciding what all we are going to do."

"Alright. Ah... what do we have so far?" 

"You want to be caned over your entire back all the way to the soles of your feet," Athos began, listing off the things they had covered so far. "You want to be broken by it, which I can gladly do. You want me to take you afterwards, if I've a mind to, regardless of the pain it causes you. Finally, you want me to degrade you as I see fit. I believe that is everything we have worked out so far."

Like Athos, Aramis' arousal had fled during their more serious talk. To hear Athos talking about all the things he was going to do to him brought it back stronger than ever. He longed for what Athos was offering him, to be utterly broken by this man. 

"I believe we were discussing how long the scene should last," Athos continued. He had not missed the sudden flare of lust in his lover's soft brown eyes. "I know you want it to continue past the caning. What I need to know is how long you want to continue for."

"I'm not sure," Aramis said. "I think it would depend on when we start." 

"How so?"

"Well, if we began on say Friday, I would not be adverse to the scene lasting throughout the night."

"That's a long time," Athos warned. "Are you sure you want me to take control of you for that long?"

"I always want you to take control of me," Aramis replied. "But I understand what you are asking. I know it will be difficult. It will likely border on being too much to bear. There is a good change I will not be able to endure for the whole time. If that happens, if it starts to be too much, I will safe word out. I won't let you harm me. Hurt me, yes. Harm me, no."

"Alright. I trust you to know your limits and to tell me if it becomes too much. I suppose the only thing left to discuss is if there is anything you don't want me to do."

"I am yours," Aramis said simply. To him, that answered the question. 

"Yes, you are," Athos said, putting just a touch of bite into his words. He was rewarded by Aramis sucking in a breath, his sudden spike in arousal quite obvious. "But that does not mean there are not some things you do not wish to experience."

"If you want to do something then I..."

"No," Athos said sternly. "I need you to really think about this. I need to know if there is something I need to avoid."

"In truth, Athos, I can't think of anything. There isn't anything you've done that I have objected to yet."

"Yes, there is."

"That does not count," Aramis argued. "We were both somewhat unprepared for that weekend. We both made mistakes but we worked through them. I mean it, Athos. I can't think of anything that I would overly object to."

"So if I wanted to mark you permanently in some way, you would not object to that?" Athos asked, curious as to how Aramis might react.

"Permanently? H-h-how?" Aramis stammered, nearly overcome at the very idea.

"Oh any number of ways," Athos smirked. "Though I am leaning toward a tattoo I believe."

"You want to tattoo me?" Aramis felt his heart start to pound. He had never been one to appreciate that sort of thing but the idea of _Athos_ putting his mark on him in a way that could never be removed was enough to take his breath away.

"Well, it would not be me personally tattooing you," Athos chuckled. "But yes, I would very much like to see my mark on you in such a permanent manner."

"Alright," Aramis finally managed. If this was something Athos wanted then he wasn't going to tell him no. 

"You really mean that," Athos said, awed once again by his lover's willingness to put himself into his hands completely. 

Aramis turned onto his side then so he was looking at Athos, propping his head up with one arm. He liked that he could still surprise him like this, though he wished Athos would trust in him a little bit more. He couldn't fault him, though. Not really. Athos had never had something like this before. It did not help that he himself had never done anything like this either. It made Athos wary of going too far, of pushing too hard. Only time would change that. Time and patience. Aramis was nothing if not a patient man. 

"I love you. If you want it, then I want to give it to you," Aramis said. 

"You shouldn't say that," Athos said. He turned on his side as well, mirroring Aramis. "You know how I can be."

Aramis smiled at him softly and reached out to take his free hand in his. "You mean everything to me. I love you. More importantly, I trust you. Completely. You may be hard on me at times, but you will never harm me. Not in any way."

"I feel the same," Athos said, suddenly needing Aramis to know that what he felt for him was returned just as strongly. "You are my world. I can't even imagine my life without you by my side."

"Good," Aramis told him. "Because I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, love."

Athos started to reply but Aramis was done talking. Their discussion had left him hard and he knew Athos was as well. Turning onto his hands and knees, he moved over Athos, pushing the man back over onto his back. He saw Athos' eyes go wide then he was leaning down and covering his mouth with his own.

Athos gasped when Aramis brought their mouths together. The sight off Aramis crawling over him, pressing him back into the bed for once, made Athos' cock throb. Aramis, though he often initiated things between them, was not usually the more aggressive partner. Athos found that he liked seeing his lover like this, confidently taking what he wanted.

Aramis moaned when Athos' mouth opened beneath his. He pushed his tongue inside, tasting him deeply. He felt Athos' hands come up to grip his arms, not trying to push him away but rather the opposite. He pressed his tongue in deeper still, taking Athos' mouth. He could feel his lover arching up beneath him and ground down, pushing him back into the bed. That Athos let him, that he simply lay under him moaning as he took what Aramis gave him was wreaking havoc with his self-control. 

"Aramis..." Athos gasped when his lover finally broke their kiss only to start biting and sucking along his jaw. "Want you."

"You have me," Aramis answered in between nips and kisses. He worked his way down, sucking marks into Athos' neck as he went. Just before he reached his shoulder, he bit down hard and sucked. He felt Athos' hands tighten on his arms as he cried out but he did not try to move away. 

By the time Aramis pulled back from his neck, Athos was panting. He tried to arch up again, but Aramis' weight held him down. He had to bite back a whimper when Aramis ground against him again, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through the material of their sweatpants. 

"Tell me what you want," Aramis whispered as he struggled to get his body back under control. Athos was being so good to him, letting him do as he wanted without complaint. Aramis wanted to make this good for him, wanted to give him whatever it was he wanted. 

"You," Athos gasped. His body was on fire, burning up from the inside out from what Aramis was doing to him. He had never been on the receiving end of things before, never having a partner he trusted enough to allow such a thing. Here and now, though, he found himself wanting to spread his legs and offer himself, knowing Aramis would take care of him.

"You want me to ride you?" Aramis asked. He needed to do something before they ended up coming from this alone. "Or would you rather have my mouth?"

"You could..."

Aramis pushed himself up so he could look down at his lover. Athos looked gone, debauched in a way he normally never was. Still, Aramis could see a faint blush staining his cheeks. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips before raising up again.

"I could what?" Aramis asked, wanting to know what it was Athos wanted. "Tell me, love."

"You could... have me," Athos offered, his face heating even more at saying it out loud.

"You have no idea how badly I want that," Aramis said, understanding the man's sudden nervousness now. For all of his experience, Athos had never done that with anyone. That he was offering himself to Aramis made his heart clench even as it made his cock jerk. 

"I am yours," Athos said, parroting the words Aramis had said to him time and again.

"I know," Aramis said gently. "But when we do that, _if_ we ever do that, I want it to be special."

"You don't find what we are doing now special?"

"Being with you is always special," Aramis countered. "But I want to be able to take care of you, to make it good for you. I doubt either of us has the patience for that right now."

As much as he hated it, Athos knew Aramis was right. Neither of them had the self-control for that at the moment. Still, he did not want to take Aramis. Not this time. He wanted this encounter to be more equal between them. 

"What is it?" Aramis asked. He could see a variety of emotions in his lover's eyes and wanted to know what it was he seemed to be struggling with.

"I don't want to fuck you," Athos said bluntly. "Not tonight. I want... I don't know..."

Aramis continued to look at his lover as he lay beneath him. He could tell that Athos meant what he said. He didn't want to take him tonight. Aramis thought that was probably a first for them. On the heels of that, he wondered what it was that was fueling this. As he stared down into Athos' green eyes, he finally understood.

"Oh love," Aramis whispered, touched that it seemed to matter so much to Athos for them to be equals for once. 

"I love you so much," Athos said, nearly choking on the emotions welling inside of him. 

"No more than I do you," Aramis told him then smiled. "I have an idea. How about if we suck each other? Would you like that? Would you like to feel my mouth on you while you use yours on me?"

Athos groaned at the erotic picture Aramis' words conjured up. "Yes," he managed. "Yes, I want that."

Aramis leaned down and placed a last, quick kiss to his lips before levering himself off of him. Sitting up beside him, he helped Athos out of his sweats then hastily shed his own. He took a moment to simply look at his lover, enjoying the sight of him naked and aroused. 

"Aramis," Athos moaned reaching toward him. He felt bereft without the man's weight on him and wanted him closer. 

"I'm here, love," Aramis said taking Athos' seeking hand in his own. "Scoot down the bed some and turn on your side." If Athos wanted them to come together on more equal footing for once then Aramis would see that they did.

As soon as Athos was situated to his liking, Aramis turned and did the same, laying so that their faces were level with each other's groins. Athos' cock was as hard as his own, standing out flushed and leaking. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, Aramis held him, moving with him when Athos thrust forward at the contact.

"Easy," Aramis soothed, running his free hand up and down his lover's hip. He was not used to Athos being the one so affected and it made Aramis hyper-aware of the man. Holding his cock steady, Aramis leaned forward and licked over the sticky head, moaning at the taste of him. He watched another bead form on the ruddy head and quickly pulled him into his mouth.

Athos had sucked in a startled breath when Aramis licked him. When he felt that hot, wet mouth take him in without warning, he couldn't help but shout, his hips thrusting forward without thought. He felt Aramis moan around his cock as the man worked his mouth down him, taking more and more of him in. 

For a moment, Athos just lay there then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and reached for Aramis' neglected cock. Athos grinned when his lover cried out around his cock at the feel of his hand on him. He stroked him once then bent his head forward, suddenly desperate to taste him. 

It didn't take them long to settle into a rhythm that allowed them to suck each other while being pleasured in return. To Aramis, it felt amazing, as if he was somehow fucking his own mouth. He could not hold his hips still, the feel of Athos' mouth on him too good. He could feel his release approaching and redoubled his efforts on Athos' straining cock, needing to make him come as bad as he needed to do so himself.

Athos didn't try to hold Aramis still. Instead, he kept a steadying hand on him and let him fuck his mouth. Their positions ensured that neither of them could thrust very hard so there was no danger of being choked. That knowledge gave Athos the freedom to let go and simply enjoy. 

Both men could tell the other was getting close. They each felt the cock in his mouth swell as his own did the same. It was nearly enough to make them both falter but they hung on, each wanting to make the other feel as good as possible.

The taste of pre-come all but squirting from Athos' cock was enough to shatter the last of Aramis' fragile control. He cried out loudly and thrust forward as hard as he could, driving himself into his lover's mouth. When he felt Athos' hips give their own abortive jerk, it was enough to send him over the edge.

Athos felt his balls draw up tight when Aramis shoved into him. He moved with it, opening his mouth wider still. He felt the cock in his mouth swell and he could not stop his own hips from jerking hard, his body trying to bury itself in Aramis' mouth. A moment later, he felt Aramis stiffen then the cock in his mouth was starting to pulse as his lover came. Athos felt his own cock swell and thrust forward again as much as the position would allow. He groaned around Aramis' still spurting cock as he began to come as well.

Afterwards they stayed as they were for long minutes, carefully letting each other slip from their mouths but making no other move to part. They held onto one another as best they could like this, letting their hands stroke and pet whatever they could reach. They were not trying to arouse but rather to comfort. Finally, Aramis made himself sit up. He helped Athos move back up the bed then laid back down, curling into his side so that his head rested on Athos’ shoulder. Wrapped in each other's arms, they quickly slipped into sleep.

DsDsDsDsDsDsDsDsDsDsDs

“Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?” Athos asked for the third time. “If you tell me yes, I won’t ask again. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied. “I understand and I want this.”

“Very well,” Athos said. “Get undressed and lay face down on the bed.”

Aramis hurried to comply, not wanting to chance Athos changing his mind. His lover was strangely reluctant about his request, as if he did not realize what he was letting himself in for. Athos need not worry. Aramis knew exactly what he was getting into. 

Naked, he laid face down in the center of their bed and waited. He could feel the proverbial butterflies in his stomach as his desire warred with apprehension. While he was not worried about how he might endure what he was asking for, he always worried about disappointing Sir. 

“Spread your arms out and reach toward the bedposts,” Athos instructed softly, pleased when his boy quickly complied. “I am going to tie you down for this. You will not be able to move, to escape, until I see fit to let you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis gasped. The thought of that, of being rendered defenseless made his stomach flip even as it made his cock harden.

Athos took his time, knowing the anticipation would only make it better for his boy. He secured the leather cuffs around each of his wrists then attached them to the bedposts of their king sized bed. It left Aramis’ arms spread wide, displaying his strong shoulders and back nicely. 

“Your legs, too,” Athos said when he reached the foot of the bed. He grinned when Aramis bit back a moan as he dutifully spread his legs. Athos did the same here, attaching a leather cuff to each ankle then pulling his legs wide. He pulled down hard making sure the ropes binding Aramis’ arms in place were taut then secured his legs, tightening the rope until Aramis was spread wide on the bed, his arms and legs straining at the tension. 

“Mmm,” Athos said as he ran a hand up the back of Aramis’ leg. He let it dip between his spread thighs, ghosting over the back of his balls before moving up to stroke over his cleft. Like this, Athos could almost see his sweet boy’s hole and felt his own cock twitch. The thought of mounting him like this, of simply crawling between his legs and shoving into him was almost overpowering. But that would come later. First, he had a caning to administer.

Going over to the wall, Athos eyed their collection of canes. His boy wanted this to hurt and he wanted that hurt to last. After studying them for a few minutes, Athos chose one of the medium ones. His boy needed to at least be able to function afterwards and this one would ensure that he could while still leaving him covered in bruising welts.

He was about to turn when he paused and looked at the canes again. Aramis had specifically asked for the soles of his feet to be caned rendering him unable to walk or even stand. Thinking it over, Athos grabbed one of the lighter canes as well. While Aramis' buttocks and legs could withstand a beating from the heavier cane, his feet could not. Not without being damaged in the process and that was something Athos would never allow to happen.

His selection made, Athos approached the head of the bed. He tossed the lighter cane down near the foot, not wanting Aramis to know about it. When he moved back into Aramis' line of sight, he let him see the one he had chosen. Athos only grinned when Aramis tensed even more. His boy knew just how painful this particular cane could be.

"What's wrong, boy? Don't like my choice?" Athos taunted.

"No, Sir," Aramis replied. "It's not that. It's... it's not my place to like it or not."

"Then what is it?" Athos asked. He was touched by Aramis' answer, marveling once more at his boy's absolute submission to him.

"Your boy is not sure if he can take it," Aramis admitted, flushing darkly. "I do not want to disappoint you."

"And that, boy, is why you are tied down," Athos told him. "It does not matter what you can or cannot take. You _will_ take what I give you for as long as I demand. There is no escape for you."

"Sir..." Aramis began, his voice shaking. Athos' words enflamed him, yet he could not help but be afraid.

"Do I need to gag you as well?" Athos asked. "Do I need to make it so you cannot even voice your agony?"

"No, Sir," Aramis said meekly.

"Good," Athos replied. "After all, one of the things I truly love is when you beg me to stop knowing that I won't."

"You like hearing your boy beg."

"And scream," Athos added. "When I first tied you down, I thought of just climbing on top of you and fucking you. You would have been helpless, completely at my mercy while I rutted your body."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to wait until after I caned you."

Aramis tried not to moan at the lurid picture Athos painted. He could only imagine the agony he would be in after his caning. For Athos to fuck him then would be even worse than that first time in the hotel room. He had at least been slick and somewhat stretched that time. He did not think Sir planned to afford him either of those luxuries this time around. Not to mention the fact that the cane Athos had chosen for this would pack a great deal more punch.

"Having second thoughts, boy?" Athos asked when Aramis finally realized just what lay in store for him.

"Perhaps one or two," he admitted.

"That's too bad. Any chance you had to stop this ended when you laid down on the bed. I am going to hurt you, Aramis. I am going to beat you until you are crying and begging me to stop. And when I finally do have my fill of you and let you up, it will be to crawl after me like a dog."

Aramis tried to swallow but his mouth had suddenly gone dry. The picture Athos conjured up with his words was at once arousing as well as frightening. Athos had used that cane on him before, but the man had gone easy on him with it, not wanting to hurt him too badly. He had no idea how much it could hurt when fully employed but he had a feeling he was going to find out.

His hands opened and closed in his bonds, pulling at them and testing their give. He was not surprised to find that there was none. Athos had immobilized him almost completely. The only part of him he could move was his head. Had the bed not been beneath him, or the ropes secured higher up the bedposts, he had no doubt he would find himself suspended. While that thought intrigued and excited him, he did not think he would be able to withstand a caning in such a position. Every part of him would be exposed, vulnerable to Athos to abuse in any manner he saw fit. The only thing worse would be for him to bind him this way on his back so that his belly and groin were offered up instead.

“Nothing more to say?” Athos taunted as he moved back out of Aramis’ line of sight. 

“No, Sir,” Aramis managed, though he had to swallow twice before he could get the words out.

“Then beg me for it,” Athos ordered. “Beg me to cane you, to beat you until you are begging me to stop. And make no mistake, boy. If you call me Athos here, you will deeply regret it.”

“I won’t,” Aramis promised quickly. The use of his name was the thing Athos was the strictest about. Outside of all of this, he was allowed to use it, but never when he was submitting to him. 

“Good boy,” Athos praised, pleased when Aramis flushed slightly. “Now beg me like I told you to.”

“Please, Sir,” Aramis began, his voice shaking a bit. “Please… please beat me. Please _cane_ me. I want… I want…”

“You want what?” Athos prodded.

“I want to be broken,” Aramis admitted. “I want to be broken down until I am nothing more than… than a thing. I want to beg you to stop hurting me and I want you to ignore me, ignore my pleas. I want you to take my will from me, shatter it until there is nothing left but a sobbing wreck fit only for your use. Please, Sir. Please, break me.”

“Oh Aramis,” Athos said as he tried to get a handle on his desire. His boy’s words had struck a chord in him and he longed to give the man what he had so eloquently begged for. “I will break you into so many pieces it will take me weeks to put you back together again.”

Aramis felt Athos words slam into him like a physical blow. His entire body tensed even more so than his stretched out position accounted for. He knew his lover meant every word he said. Athos was not playing, he was not pretending. His words were no idle threat, something they were both quite aware of. 

"Are you ready to begin?" Athos asked, wanting to give Aramis a moment to prepare for what was about to come. 

"Yes, Sir," Aramis said. He tried to ignore the way his voice shook and knew that Athos had heard it as well.

"Then you can start by thanking me for what I am about to do," Athos ordered. He understood that for this to be enjoyable at all for Aramis he had to be in the right place in his head. From the tremor in his voice just now, Athos knew that he was not quite there. 

"Sir?" 

Aramis tried to look back over his shoulder to catch at least a glimpse of Athos but he could not. He was tied too tightly and could only move his head so much. Even that placed a strain on his arms and he settled back against the bed in defeat.

"You are putting quite a bit of work on me, boy," Athos sneered. "I would hope you would be grateful for the lengths I am willing to go to for you."

"Yes, Sir," Aramis quickly replied. "I am, Sir. Thank you. Thank you for... for disciplining me, for correcting me. I hope..."

"You hope what?"

"I hope my pain and suffering bring you joy, Sir," Aramis quietly replied. Like Athos, he meant what he said. These were not just idle words said because they were expected of him. He truly hoped that Athos enjoyed the sight of his suffering, knowing that it was for him and him alone.

"You always bring me joy, boy," Athos told him. "Be it like this or standing by my side."

"Thank you, Sir," Aramis said.

"Try not to tense up," Athos cautioned before raising the cane and bringing it whistling down on Aramis' unprotected backside. He had decided to start in the middle, working his way up Aramis' body first then traveling back down it until he reached his feet. It would ensure that his boy was properly welted from top to bottom, his entire body made into a beautiful mosaic of pain.

Aramis had a second to register the sound of the cane cutting through the air before he felt the impact. A few seconds later, pain exploded across his ass. He gasped, jerking against the restraints holding him down, but was unable to move. 

Athos watched his boy's reaction, gauging it carefully. Aramis had never been caned this hard before. Added to that was the fact that Athos planned to cane him from his shoulders all the way to the soles of his feet. He would have to keep a close eye on his boy. Especially since they had both already agreed that Aramis' pleas would be summarily ignored.

When he saw the minute relaxing of Aramis' body, Athos drew back his arm and struck again. He laid this one down almost on top of the first and smiled at the way Aramis jerked at his bonds again. Spread out and on display like this, Aramis was a sight to behold. He loved seeing his boy at his mercy and helpless.

Aramis felt the blow land, his body registering the impact before the actual pain. He could tell that Athos was not holding back this time. He had swung the cane into him full-strength. He could already feel the welt rising as his backside burned. It was like the man had laid a red-hot poker against his flesh. He had no idea how he was going to endure it all over his body.

Athos admired his boy's endurance, as he brought the cane crashing down a third time. So far, Aramis had only made the smallest of sounds. That, he knew, would soon be changing. He pulled back his arm and laid a fourth stripe across the upper part of Aramis' ass. He was landing the blows as close together as he could, not wanting to run out of canvas before he was satisfied with his work. 

Athos continued to rain blows down on his boy, slowly working his way up his back. Aramis had arched up as far as his restraints would allow when he had caned him low across the back. Athos winced a bit himself. He knew that one had hurt a great deal as it was already turning purple. 

By the time he was half way up Aramis' back, the man was no longer able to hold in his cries. He gasped and moaned, jerking ineffectually with every blow that landed. Athos could not imagine the degree of pain his boy already had to be in and they had barely begun. But the red and purple welts covering his back and ass proved it.

For Aramis, it felt like his ass was on fire, every strike of the cane stoking that fire as it slowly creeped up his back. He tried to keep himself relaxed. He knew tensing up would only make the pain worse, but it was impossible. He knew the pain was coming and his body instinctively braced for it. 

"You look amazing covered in my marks," Athos said somewhat breathlessly. He had already known that he enjoyed the sight of his marks on the man. This, however, went beyond anything they had ever done. He had never marked Aramis up so thoroughly, nor been so relentlessly brutal about it.

Athos paused then and ran his hand over Aramis' ass and up his back. He could feel the heat coming off of the welts and could not help but repeat the motion. He smirked when his actions drew a moan of pain from his lover. He was really going to enjoy fucking him when this was done.

Aramis could not hold back a moan when Athos began running his hand over the marks on his body. His skin was hyper-sensitive, making the gentle slide of Athos' fingers feel like hot knives being run up his back. This was so much more intense than he had imagined. Aramis truly did not know how he was going to be able to take it. Athos' words came back to him then, reminding him that what he could or could not take was irrelevant. He was Athos' to do with as he saw fit. If that included tying him spread-eagle on their bed and beating him bloody then so be it. 

"You have no idea what you are in for, do you?" Athos said as he reluctantly drew back. He paused for a moment then laid down four hard blows in quick succession that took him all the way to Aramis' shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Aramis cried out, the harsh blows taking him by surprise. He clamped his mouth shut only to open it again and begin panting as he rode out the pain. He felt tears sting his eyes and he turned his face into the bedding, both to keep Athos from noticing as well as keep his face from being struck on accident. 

"Already?" Athos chuckled. "I'm not even half way done, boy. When I'm done with you, the feel of my breath upon your skin you will be too much to bear. You wanted to be shattered. I intend to do just that."

"Y-y-ye-yes, Sir," Aramis managed, though he kept his face down. 

"Good boy," Athos praised. He gave Aramis another moment to catch his breath then raised the cane once more. He laid down three hard lashes against his shoulders, Aramis tensing more with each blow. His boy's muscles were as hard as steel. Athos knew though, by the time he finished with him, he would be lying pliant, no longer able to offer up even a token resistance. 

As Athos began systematically working his way back down Aramis' back, Aramis felt himself start to relax. Every searing strike of the cane seemed to settle him, the pain pushing him down inside of himself. He could feel the tension bleeding from him as he gave himself over to what was happening. Sir wanted his pain. He wanted his boy to hurt. Aramis would give him that and thank him for the privilege. 

"So good for me," Athos murmured when he saw Aramis finally begin to relax. His boy wasn't fighting it now, accepting whatever he chose to give him. He could hear him starting to moan softly, unable to silence his pain even as he embraced it. That was fine with Athos. He wanted to hear his boy. He wanted to hear him crying and begging for mercy, finally broken. 

Aramis felt Sir's words of praise all the way through him. To know he was doing well, that he was pleasing his owner, made it even easier to simply let go and sink down to that place inside himself that only Sir had ever been able to take him to. Here, like this, the pain became a welcome thing, something to cling to as his owner took him from the man he was and turned him into something that existed entirely for his use.

Athos paused again after he worked his way all the way back down to Aramis' ass. Tilting his head, he took in the state of his boy. Aramis' entire back was striped. While they were not precision stripes, Athos rather liked the pattern he had created. It reminded him of a tiger. Unlike Aramis' back, his ass was almost completely covered. What of it that was not turning purple was still red. He would need to be mindful not to overdo it. No matter how much he enjoyed causing him pain, he had no desire to do actual damage to his lover.

"How is my boy fairing so far?" Athos asked, trying to get a better idea of Aramis' current state. That his boy was keeping his face turned into the bed was not helping.

"I..." Aramis began only to trail off, unsure how to respond. He took a breath and quickly took stock of himself. 

"Boy?"

"I am yours, Sir," Aramis said as if that alone answered everything. 

"That you are," Athos agreed. He saw Aramis relax against the bed once more and nodded to himself. Drawing back his arm, he laid down four quick stripes covering Aramis' ass all the way to the tops of his thighs. 

Aramis felt the impact of the blows a second before the pain hit. He arched up off the bed as much as his restraints would allow, crying out loudly before collapsing once more. He was panting harshly as he struggled to get control of himself. He could feel tears stinging his eyes and a shudder ran through him. That only caused him to moan louder as even that slight movement was enough to set his back and ass on fire even more.

Athos waited until Aramis was still once more, the only movement that of his too fast breathing. Knowing he was not going to stop again until he reached Aramis' feet, Athos drew back his arm and began. 

He laid the first strike down almost on top of the last, right at the crease where Aramis' ass met the back of his legs. He did not stop when his boy cried out, jerking in his bonds. Instead, he began laying down stripes, going back and forth from leg to leg, making sure to cover both liberally. When he landed the cane over the back of his boy's knees, Aramis finally broke.

"Stop!" Aramis cried out loudly. It had felt like Sir had struck him with a red hot poker on the backs of his knees rather than a wooden cane. He hurt everywhere, so much so that it was swamping everything else and he began to fight the bonds holding him prisoner.

"No," Athos said calmly and laid down an even harder blow to the tender area behind his boy's knees. He heard Aramis scream in pain and it only encouraged him. He was so close. It would not take much more at all for Aramis to shatter.

Aramis heard Sir's calm reply and he jerked even harder against the cuffs on his wrists. Tears ran freely down his face as he struggled to get free. He knew it was no use, though. Sir had bound him too tightly. He could do little more than move his head and raise his upper body a few scant inches. He was helpless, helpless and completely at his owner's mercy. 

Knowing they were close, Athos began caning down Aramis' calves. His boy still jerked with every blow, but the movements were becoming weaker, as if he had no strength left in him to fight. He could hear him openly sobbing and knew he had to be in a tremendous amount of pain. 

When Athos finally reached his ankles, he stopped. He didn't cane across him there, afraid of accidentally injuring him. Instead, he dropped the cane to the floor and bent down to pick up the lighter one. 

"Almost done," Athos said as he let his hand trail over Aramis' freshly caned leg. His boy's skin felt like it was burning. He could not even imagine how that must feel for Aramis.

"No," Aramis moaned, shaking his head back and forth in denial. "No more. Sir, please. I can't take any more. Please."

"You wanted this, boy," Athos reminded him. "There is no going back now."

"No!" Aramis cried out when he felt Athos move back down toward the end of the bed where his unprotected feet were tethered in place. 

Athos didn't hesitate, knowing it was time for this to end. He brought the cane down hard and fast on Aramis' left foot. He struck him high up on the heel, wanting to cover as much of it as he could. He was surprised when the area immediately darkened and was glad he had opted for the lighter cane for this. Athos managed to rain down three more blows before Aramis arched up and collapsed back down.

"Stop," Aramis begged, all but mewling. "Please, Sir. I can't... no more... please..."

"Why would I want to stop when it makes you beg so beautifully?" Athos replied. He didn't even give Aramis time to take in the meaning of his words before he starting lashing the sole of his foot once more. He was able to lay down four more stripes before running out of room. Like his ankles, he didn't want to chance landing anything on his toes.

Moving on to his boy's remaining foot, he was pleased to see that Aramis was no longer struggling. He could hear him sobbing, Aramis not even trying to hide his distress, but he was no longer begging him to stop. He was no longer fighting to escape. He had accepted his fate at last. Now it was time for Athos to finish this.

He caned Aramis' right foot with the same exacting precision as he had the left, mirroring the stripes that already stood out dark and red on his boy's delicate skin. When it was done, he stopped and took a moment to take in his handy work. 

Aramis looked amazing. The entire back of him, from the top of his shoulders to the soles of his feet, was covered in dark red and purple stripes. The ones on his backside were so close together that the entire surface was dark and slightly swollen, the stripes laid down so thickly that single ones couldn't even be discerned. 

For his part, Aramis merely lay where he was, unable to do otherwise. He could not keep from crying even though the movement only made his pain worse. It did not matter, though. Sir had wanted him to hurt. Sir had wanted to see him broken into pieces, shattered and destroyed. It was the hotel room all over again only a thousand times worse. He was no longer Aramis. He was simply boy and his one and only purpose was to please Sir. 

Athos couldn't keep from reaching down and squeezing his own hard cock. To see Aramis like this was ripping his control to shreds. He had resisted rutting his boy earlier. He was not going to do so again. He could see the way Aramis' body shook as he cried, though he had quieted considerably. Athos knew there was only one thing left to do.

"Your back looks exquisite," Athos remarked as he picked up the lube and moved onto the bed between Aramis' spread thighs. He let his hands run over the backs of his legs, earning him a pained moan from the man. Chuckling, he sat back on his heels and unfastened his pants, pushing them down and out of the way. His cock was hard as steel as he quickly slicked it and he was more than ready to take his boy.

Aramis felt almost disconnected. Between the unending pain and the realization that he could do nothing but take it, he turned inward. He did not even understand why Sir had climbed onto the bed until he felt hands grip his blistered backside and spread him.

Aramis bit his lip as he moaned, but he did not try to move away. There would be no escape. He was Sir's. He belonged to him completely. He gasped and mewled again, unable to help himself, when he felt the head of Sir's hard cock press against his unprepared hole. 

"Will you beg me stop again, Aramis?" Athos asked as he pressed forward, forcing the head of his cock into his lover's body. Aramis was so spent his body could not put up much resistance. Still, Athos had not prepared him at all, wanting him stretched on his cock rather than his fingers for once.

Aramis opened his mouth to try to reply. When no words came out he simply shook his head weakly. There was no point in begging. Sir would take what he wanted. Besides, why would he beg him to stop? He belonged to Sir. It was his place to serve him. If taking his abused body gave him pleasure then Aramis would endure it without complaint. 

"So fucking tight," Athos breathed as he finally breached him. Once he was inside, he didn't stop, pressing forward until he was buried to the hilt inside of Aramis' clenching body. He could feel the heat of his backside and marveled that his body actually felt hotter on the outside than within. 

He kept himself buried like that for a few moments, enjoying the feel of being encased in his lover's tight flesh. Aramis had done little more than groan softly as he had forced his way inside of him and Athos knew then that he had done what he had set out to do. Pulling back, he could not resist grabbing Aramis' bruised and welted ass in both of his hands and squeezing cruelly. He wanted to see just what kind of reaction he could get out of his boy like this. The last time they had done this, he had been too worried about the possible ramifications to fully enjoy it. This time he didn’t hold back. He gave the sadist inside of him free rein.

Aramis began to shake hard as Athos gripped him and squeezed. He pressed his lips together, not wanting to disappoint Sir by begging again. He could feel the pain rolling through him in waves, one after the other without stop. Instead of fighting against the tide, he simply let go and allowed it to carry him down.

Athos felt Aramis go lax beneath him again and grinned. He let go of the flesh in his hands only to rake his blunt nails over both globes of his ass. He was pleased by the strangled, choked off sound it pulled from his lover even as Aramis' body remained lax beneath him. Leaving off his torture for now, he moved his hands to his boy's hips and held him tight as he began to move.

Athos fucked in and out of him hard and fast, uncaring of both his boy's pain or his pleasure. His boy was for his use and he intended to use him until he was sated. All too soon, Athos felt his climax approaching. He slammed into him a few more times before he jerked back, pulling his cock free. Taking himself in hand, he began stroking himself over Aramis' ass and back. A few quick pulls and he moaned as he began to come, his seed shooting out to splatter his boy, the white fluid providing a stark contrast to the dark red and purple welts covering him.

Athos sat back on his heels again, enjoying the aftermath of his release. His eyes roamed over his boy but kept returning to the sight of his semen covered back. He started to reach out, intending to rub his come into his lover's skin then hesitated. Aramis was still shaking but it had calmed somewhat. Taking that as sign enough, he leaned forward and carefully began to rub his come into the welts on his lover's back.

Aramis did not even realize he had started to moan when Athos touched him. He could feel Sir's hand on his back, rubbing something wet around but he had no idea what it was. It hurt, but then breathing hurt at the moment. Besides, he was supposed to hurt. That was what he was for.

Reluctantly, Athos drew back. He rose from the bed and moved back up by the head. He left his pants open and his spent cock hanging out. When he was next to Aramis' head, he knelt on the bed and pushed his softening cock against his boy's half-open lips.

"Suck," Athos commanded, pleased when Aramis obeyed instantly, opening his mouth and pulling Athos' cock into it as much as he could while still restrained as he was. Athos let him continue for a bit, even going so far as to lean forward so he could push more of his cock into Aramis' mouth. Once he knew his boy had cleaned him thoroughly, he pulled out and stood.

"You were magnificent," Athos said after righting his clothes and crouching down beside the head of the bed. "So good for me. Such a perfect boy."

Aramis felt Sir's praise all the way through him. It was as strong, if not stronger, than the pain had been. He had done well. Sir was pleased with him. He had brought him pleasure. For Aramis, there was nothing more worthwhile, more satisfying than that. 

Athos left Aramis tied to the bed as he put the room to rights. He took his time, wanting to let his boy rest for a bit but not wanting to leave him alone while he was still bound. He could tell from the way Aramis stayed still and lax that his boy was still down. That was good. The pain would be much easier for him to endure like this. Besides, the day was young and Athos was nowhere near finished using him. 

Once everything was cleaned and put away, Athos sat down on the chair in the corner of the room and simply looked at his boy. The sight of Aramis like this, bound and helpless, never failed to affect him. If he could, he would keep his boy tied in some way at all times. He thought about that, wondering why he found tying Aramis down to be so incredibly arousing. It wasn't like he couldn't command the man to do whatever he wanted. If he told Aramis to kneel and suck him, he would do so without hesitation. Yet, the idea of tying him, of rending him _unable_ to refuse, was irresistible. 

Continuing to silently watch his boy, he took in the way the marks he had covered him in darkened still. Aramis was going to be in agony when he tried to move. That, too, pleased Athos. He had always known himself to be somewhat sadistic in nature. Before Aramis, he had done his best to rein that side of himself in. His lover's acceptance of this part of him afforded Athos a type of freedom he had never known before. Finally, he was free to be himself with all of the masks society tried to force upon him cast aside.

Athos knew how lucky he was to have found Aramis. They were nearly a perfect match for each other, with Aramis wanting to take the pain Athos gave him as much as Athos wanted to give it to him. It wasn't just pain, either. Aramis enjoyed being dominated, craved it even. To have a man as strong as Aramis on his knees for him was intoxicating for Athos. He loved testing his boy's boundaries, seeing what would make him blush and look away even as it made his cock harden and jerk. He was going to have to find something deliciously humiliating for his boy after this. He knew this was supposed to be Aramis' reward but the enormous amount of pleasure he had given Athos in taking this deserved to be rewarded, too.

Not wanting Aramis to fall asleep as he was, Athos decided he had rested enough. Going to the bed, he untied his feet first. He left the leather cuffs in place, though, the thought of being able to restrain Aramis in an instant too good to pass up. His legs untied, Athos moved up and did the same with his wrists, again leaving the leather cuffs on. With Aramis now freed, Athos carded his fingers through his sweat-damp hair, stroking his scalp before tightening his grip and forcing his head up.

"Look at you," Athos said as he stared down into Aramis' wide brown eyes. The man looked almost drunk and Athos realized that was a rather accurate assessment. Aramis was drunk. He was drunk on pain. Athos found that thought more exhilarating than he would have thought.

"S-s-sir?" Aramis stammered. His throat felt raw and he knew it was from all the screams that Sir had wrung from him. 

"You look drunk, my sweet little pain-slut," Athos told him. 

Aramis felt himself flush at Sir's words though he did not deny them. He felt drunk. Drunk and... safe. He was where he needed to be, where he desired to be most of all. He was in Sir's hands. 

"You make me wish I hadn't just come so I could fuck you again. Tell me, slut, should I tie you down again and let my machine have a go at you?"

Aramis felt a jolt run through him at Sir's words. He had no idea how he would endure such a thing right now. He hurt everywhere. Every breath made the welts covering him throb and ache. Yet, if that was what Sir wanted of him then he would find a way to endure it.

"I am yours, Sir," Aramis finally replied. 

"Yes, you are," Athos affirmed, his eyes narrowing at his boy's open submission. "And now it is time for you to get up. I have work I need to do. I can't waste my entire day in here babying you."

"Yes, Sir," Aramis replied, though he did not try to move yet. Sir still held his head up by his hair after all. He would let him know how he intended for him to move.

"Good boy," Athos said. He gave a quick tug on Aramis' head then began pulling him toward the side of the bed. He felt a wave of lust despite his recent release when Aramis meekly followed, allowing himself to be led around like a dog.

Aramis did his best to move as Sir indicated. He groaned, unable to help himself, when white-hot pain shot through him from his head all the way to his toes. He had thought the pain bad while he simply lay on the bed. Now, it was nearly unbearable. 

"Does it hurt, boy?" Athos asked, though he knew the answer already. He could see the renewed wetness in his boy's eyes and knew he was doing his best to hold his tears at bay. For a moment, Athos wondered if he should stop considering the degree of pain his boy was in. Then again, his boy had asked for this, had all but begged him for it. It was not Athos' fault if it was more intense than he had expected.

Aramis tried to answer, but he could not get any words out. It was as if his throat had locked up, trapping his words inside of him. That was probably a good thing. He did not think Sir would appreciate him begging at the moment. In the end, he settled for nodding, Sir's hand in his hair making even that difficult.

Athos felt another surge of lust at Aramis' shaky nod. "You have no idea how incredible you look like this," he said as he directed him off the bed and onto his hands and knees. 

Athos gave him a moment to collect himself then began walking him toward the living room by the hair. He heard Aramis moan in pain as he followed him, but he ignored it as he led Aramis over to the sofa.

"Climb up," Athos commanded, tugging upward then releasing him and stepping back. 

Aramis took a deep breath then began to carefully crawl up onto the sofa. He wished Sir had not released his hold on him, missing his owner's grounding touch. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as the welts all over his body screamed in protest. It felt like the skin on his back was splitting open as he moved, though he knew it was not. It seemed to take forever, but he finally managed to get onto the sofa on all fours. Now, he simply waited.

Athos could not help the flush of pride he felt at his boy's absolute obedience. This was Aramis completely torn down, all of his shields shattered. He was Athos' to do with as he wished, no matter what that wish might be. 

Athos watched him for a bit longer, reveling in the sight of him. His pain was obvious, the intensity of it making Aramis shake as he waited. Athos found himself once more wanting to push his boy and strode back over to him. Taking him by the hair once more, he pressed his face down into the sofa cushion, giving Aramis no choice but to thrust his abused ass up high.

"Stay," Athos said as if he were a dog and released him once more. When Aramis did not so much as attempt to move, he nodded and hurried back into the bedroom. He quickly gathered the things he wanted to use and headed back toward the living room. Pausing in the doorway, he went back and took out the ropes he had used earlier. 

"Good boy," Athos praised when he returned to find Aramis exactly as he had left him. He had not really expected otherwise but he still thrilled at every new show of submission from his boy. Setting the items he had brought on the end table, he sat down on the sofa, Aramis' bruised and welted ass right there for him to do with as he pleased.

Aramis felt relieved when Sir sat down on the sofa with him, though he could not see him. He had started to grow distressed when Sir had left him, feeling untethered in a way he did not like at all. Now that Sir was back, though, he felt connected once more, safe and grounded. Even so, he nearly jerked away at the unexpected feel of Sir's hand on his backside.

"Easy," Athos whispered causing Aramis to go still at once. He understood that Aramis had jerked away out of surprise, not disobedience, so let the momentary lapse pass.

Aramis moaned at the feel of Sir's hand on his abused flesh. He clenched his hands into fists, determined to be still. Every touch felt like a hot knife being drawn through his flesh but he did not fight it. He let the pain pull him under. He had grown hard off and on while Sir had caned him and again when he had taken him. His erection had subsided afterwards, but when Sir made him crawl after him, he had grown hard once more. By the time he had painfully made his way up onto the sofa, his cock had been aching. Now, as Sir's touch sent wave after wave of agony rolling through him, it made him even harder.

"Such a perfect little pain-slut," Athos murmured just loud enough for Aramis to hear. He could see that his boy was hard, his cock flushed and straining between his legs. It made what he planned next all the better really. His boy had not come yet. He intended to remedy that. In fact, he was curious as to how many times he could make his boy come like this, wondering if the pain would prolong it or if it would make him come all the quicker.

Aramis barely resisted the urge to spread his legs wider, wanting to make himself as open for Sir as possible. He knew that Sir didn't want him to move, though, so he stayed as he was. His hole still ached from Sir's rough taking, but he would gladly offer it to him again if that was what he wanted. 

Reluctantly, Athos pulled his hand away from his boy's enflamed ass. Taking up the vibrator he had brought from the bedroom, he set it within easy reach then moved so that he was on his knees behind his boy. Taking his cheeks in both hands, he squeezed, enjoying the moan of pain it pulled from Aramis. He continued to knead the flesh in his hands, marveling at how hot it still was. When Aramis' moans turned into panting, he finally eased up a bit. Not wanting to use the vibrator just yet, Athos spread his boy's cheeks wide, baring his red and swollen hole to him.

Aramis found himself struggling to hold still as Sir tormented him. It was not that he wanted to pull away, but the opposite. He wanted to push back, to offer himself, to thrust his hips as pain and want rolled through him in one unrelenting wave after another. 

Athos could see how close his boy was to losing control. Wanting to push him over the edge, he spread him as wide as he could then leaned forward and swiped his tongue over his boy's freshly fucked hole. He felt Aramis go stiff, his breath coming out in a strangled whimper. Pleased, Athos leaned in again and began lapping at him, letting his tongue soothe his boy even as it drove him closer and closer to the edge. He had a feeling making him come this way would be mortifying for Aramis, especially if he did so without his express permission. That was fine with Athos. It would just give him another excuse to mete out punishment later. Knowing what he wanted to do, he began lapping at Aramis' hole in earnest. When he pushed his tongue inside of him for the first time, Athos got what he wanted.

Aramis cried out loudly, his entire body locking up, when he felt Sir press his tongue inside of him. A second later his hips began to thrust as he lost control and came all over the sofa. He could feel Sir moving with him, not trying to hold him but keeping his tongue inside of him. Pressed down as he was, he felt his come splatter against his chest and moaned weakly. 

Athos pulled back, chuckling softly as his boy's hips finally slowed. He gave his boy some time to calm, staying close but doing nothing else. When he saw Aramis start to shake, he knew his boy was back with him. 

"Stay," Athos said softly as he carefully rose from the sofa. He moved up by Aramis' head and was not surprised to see he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He had known his boy would find it humiliating for him to make him come that way. While he wanted that, he did not want his boy feeling as if he had done wrong in some way. 

Carding his fingers through Aramis' hair once more, Athos gripped and pulled his head up until he was back on his hands and knees. Once there, he held him in place then leaned down and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth just as he had his hole. He felt Aramis stiffen in surprise then his boy was kissing him back, licking and sucking at his tongue almost desperately. 

"Easy," Athos said when he finally pulled back. "You were perfect. You did just what I wanted you to."

Aramis flushed at Sir's praise, unsure what he was feeling. Pride and shame warred within him threatening to pull him back up. Sir seemed to sense that something was wrong, though, and tightened his grip on his hair. Even that small pinprick of pain was enough to help him settle once more.

"I know you feel you disobeyed, but you did not," Athos told him. "I wanted to make you come like that. You did just what I wanted you to do. Such a good boy. You always know exactly what I need from you."

"Yo-your boy," Aramis managed, his voice still scratchy and rough.

"Always," Athos told him. "Always my boy. Always mine."

"Sir," Aramis whispered, overcome. He knew Sir loved him, knew what was between them was real and permanent. Still, to hear Sir state it so boldly, as if it were carved in stone, made everything inside of him feel warm and right. 

"I love you, boy," Athos said. He was not surprised at the sudden wetness that sprang up in his boy's eyes and used his free hand to wipe them. He very rarely told his boy that he loved him when they played this intensely, preferring to wait and shower that particular affection on his boy when he was back with him. Sometimes, however, his boy needed to hear the words. Athos knew his boy did not doubt him, but there would always be some small, insecure part of him that needed that affirmation. Athos never wanted his boy to worry for his place. That was one thing he would never use against him, not in any way.

"Love you, too," Aramis finally managed, the words thick in his throat. 

Athos stroked his fingers down the side of Aramis' face. He thought about what he wanted to do and carefully eyed his boy. "Now, I need to know if you're okay to go on. Be honest, boy. I'll only be upset with you if you lie to me."

Aramis shook his head, aghast at the very thought of lying to him. He belonged to Sir. To lie to him would be like lying to himself, pointless and ultimately damaging. "I... I can go on, Sir," he said after a moment. He felt somewhat steadier now even if his body was still singing with a combination of his recent release as well as Sir's mastery of him.

"Can you tell me your safe word?" Athos asked, wanting to make sure. He did not want to bring Aramis up from where he was, but he needed to know that his boy could still stop things if he truly needed to.

"Sir?"

"Your safe word, Sweetheart," Athos said patiently, knowing it was hard for Aramis to think when he was like this. It was why he was checking in the first place. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Oh," Aramis said smiling sheepishly. "Musketeer. It's Musketeer, Sir."

"Good boy," Athos praised. He stroked Aramis face again then pulled back. "Face down on the sofa again, arms behind your back."

Aramis hurried to comply, resting his face against the cushion and pulling his arms back behind him. It thrust his ass in the air even more, leaving him completely vulnerable to his owner once again.

Athos felt his heart twist at his boy's actions. Aramis' willing obedience always got to him. Even though he had just come, he knew his boy was still in a great deal of pain. To let himself be made helpless again showed a level of trust that Athos truly marveled at. Shaking his head, Athos pushed those thoughts away for now. He and Aramis could discuss it in the days to come, but for now he had other things to concentrate on.

Athos crossed Aramis' arms behind his back then wrapped the soft rope around his forearms binding them together. It would put the least strain on Aramis' arms but he would need to keep an eye on him and make sure he wasn't putting too much stress on the shoulder supporting him.

Taking up the vibrator, Athos coated it in a thin layer of lube before pressing it against Aramis’ still red hole. This was going to be intense enough and Aramis was still in a considerable amount of pain. Athos found he didn’t want to add to that, not like this at least. Slowly, he pushed the vibrator in, sinking it into the hilt. He held it there for a moment, giving his boy a chance to prepare himself before flicking it on low. 

Aramis’ reaction was immediate. His entire body tensed at the sudden sensation and he cried out in a wild mix of pain and surprise, unable to stop himself. He arms jerked at the rope binding them behind his back as he fought to remain still as Sir wanted. 

“Steady, boy,” Athos murmured as he began slowly fucking him with the vibrator. He knew his boy was still sensitive from his orgasm and that this bordered on painful for him, even on the lowest setting. Still, his boy wasn’t using his safe word so Athos continued, determined to make him come again.

“Sir...” Aramis moaned as the vibrator buzzed against his engorged prostate. It felt akin to a live wire being thrust inside of him as he struggled to give his owner what he knew he wanted.

“That’s it, boy,” Athos praised. “So good for me. Just take it.”

“Y-y-ye-yes, S-s-sir,” Aramis stammered, barely holding himself in check. He told himself again and again that this was what Sir wanted of him and slowly he began to settle once more. 

“Good boy,” Athos said, gently stroking his hip as his boy once more gave in. He began to fuck him faster then, taking care to rub the vibrator over his prostate on every stroke. Soon, his boy was hard, his cock bobbing between his legs as Athos steadily fucked him.

Aramis could feel his balls aching as his cock swelled. He knew it was much too soon but he could feel his release coiling inside of him as Sir took him and he gave himself over to it, knowing it was what Sir wanted.

“Come for me,” Athos told him as he pressed the vibrator in deep and held it. A moment later, he felt Aramis stiffen then he was moaning in pleasure/pain as his cock pulsed between his legs again, once more covering the sofa beneath him in his seed.

“So good for me,” Athos praised as he turned the vibrator off. He didn’t remove it, though, but left it buried deep inside his boy’s ass. “Always so good for me. My perfect boy.”

“Sir...” Aramis rasped brokenly, his owner’s words easing him once more. 

“I want to make you come again,” Athos told him. “Do you think you can take it?”

Aramis groaned at the thought of being made to come yet again but he would not deny Athos this. Not if he wanted it. “I can take it,” he said softly, hoping he was not wrong.

“Good boy,” Athos smiled. “Such a good boy. Just breathe for a second.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied. He tried to concentrate on that, on breathing as Sir had told him, but the knowledge of the vibrator still inside of him made it difficult. 

Without warning, Athos flicked the vibrator back on. He made sure it keep it on low but even that was enough to have Aramis tensing all over and crying out. Athos winced slightly at the force of his boy’s reaction but he didn’t stop. Instead, he began to gently fuck him once more, moving the vibrator in and out with a slow, steady motion. 

Aramis did his best to remain still and not fight against the vibrator moving within him but it was impossible. This was ten times worse than before, his cock not even having time to soften before the relentless vibration had it hardening again. His balls throbbed painfully at the overstimulation and his entire body tensed making the welts covering him scream in pain.

“I know,” Athos said, trying to soothe him. “Just take it, boy. Don’t try to fight it. There’s nothing you can do.”

Aramis tried to nod, unable to speak for the moment. He knew Sir was right, that there was nothing he could do but accept it. He thought about his safe word but he didn’t use it. He could take this. He _would_ take this and make Sir proud of him. 

It took a bit longer this time. Aramis’ overstimulated body fighting the orgasm he was being steadily forced toward despite his best efforts. Athos didn’t rush, though, knowing there truly was nothing Aramis could do to stop it. 

When he finally came, Aramis cried out at the intensity of it. A moment later he began to sob as Sir turned off the vibrator but made no move to pull it out. He knew then that he intended to keep doing this, making him come again and again, until his body finally could not. As much as Aramis wanted to please his owner, he was simply spent.

“Musketeer,” Aramis said hoarsely, his ravaged throat barely about to get the word out.

Athos froze at the sound of their safe word, surprised. He had not realized he was pushing Aramis so close to the edge. Then again, the vibrator was the one thing that could do it without fail and this time proved no exception.

“Alright. I’ve got you,” Athos whispered as he gently withdrew the toy and set it aside. He got to his feet and unbound Aramis’ arms then carefully helped him stretch out on the sofa on his stomach. “Just let me get something for your back...”

“No,” Aramis rasped. “Stay. Please.” He hated sounding so needy but he needed Sir close to him right now. His back could wait. Besides, it was the vibrator he had safe worded over, not the welts running down his back.

“Alright,” Athos said quickly as he sat down on the floor next to Aramis’ head. “Whatever you need, Sweetheart.”

“Just need you, Sir,” Aramis said. “I only ever need you.”

Athos stayed with him, letting Aramis slowly come down. With his continued reference to him as Sir he wasn’t sure if his lover meant to end their session or if he simply needed a break. As he waited, he looked his back and legs over carefully trying to gauge if he had done any actual damage. It didn’t look like it, thankfully, but he knew his boy was still in considerable pain.

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said after a few minutes, letting Athos know he was back to himself enough to at least talk.

“Anything for you,” Athos told him, meaning it. “Now, do you mean for us to stop or did you just need to take a break?”

“I don’t want to stop, but I don’t think I can take anymore of the vibrator,” Aramis replied truthfully. 

“Fair enough,” Athos said. “I would like to put something on your welts, though.”

“Not yet,” Aramis said quickly then flushed. “Please, Sir. I...”

“You what?”

“I want to feel them,” he admitted.

“Trust me, boy, you are going to be feeling them no matter what I do,” Athos told him. “But it can wait a bit longer I suppose.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Can you make it back up onto your hands and knees or do I need to help you?” Athos asked. If they were going to continue to play then he wanted to get his boy back down as quickly as possible.

“I can manage,” Aramis said.

“Then what are you waiting for?” With that, Athos fisted his hand in Aramis’ hair and began slowly pulling him up, making his expectation clear. 

Aramis hissed as he tried to move, his aching body protesting loudly as Sir maneuvered him back onto his hands and knees. He hurt everywhere and even the slightest movement brought the pain roaring back. 

“Something wrong, boy?” Athos asked when he felt Aramis start to shake.

“Hurts,” Aramis gasped breathlessly.

“I know,” Athos said. “And it is going to hurt even more before I am finished with you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied, steeling himself. 

“Good boy,” Athos said. With his hand still fisted in his boy’s hair, he slowly drew him off of the couch and onto the floor. If his boy wanted debasement, he would have no trouble giving it to him. “Come.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis managed as he was forced to crawl along beside Athos, the man’s hand in his hair guiding him. Every move he made sent pain flaring through him but he didn’t care. It only helped to pull him back down inside of himself where everything was warm and right even as it sent a wave of humiliation rolling through him. It wasn’t so much being made to crawl but rather being walked beside his owner like a dog brought to heel that had him blushing hotly. 

Athos walked slowly both in deference to Aramis’ abused body and to draw out his boy’s humiliation. The degree to which his boy craved such things still surprised him at times. It seemed in direct opposition to his nature but there was no denying the satisfaction he got from being thoroughly degraded.

Athos knew the moment when Aramis realized where they were headed. He felt him stiffen, his steady gait faltering as they approached the bathroom. Athos gave Aramis’ hair a sharp tug and kept walking, making his expectation clear. He was pleased when Aramis quickly moved back into place by his side, meekly following where he was led.

In the bathroom, Athos led Aramid directly to the toilet. He pulled him up so he was on his knees and reached down to take hold of his flaccid penis. Pointing it toward the toilet, he gave another light tug on Aramis’ head. 

“Piss,” Athos ordered. 

Aramis blushed crimson at the command but didn’t attempt to pull away. He had to concentrate to do it, Sir’s hand on his flesh making it want to respond despite being beyond spent. Finally, he felt his bladder start to relax and the first spurt of urine hit the toilet. A moment later it let go fully and he groaned as he began to piss, Athos’ hand holding him throughout. 

“Such a good boy,” Athos praised, keeping a firm hold on Aramis until he finished. Still guiding him by the hair, he walked him over to the bathtub. Athos tugged him down until he was leaning against the side of the tub then quickly dropped to his knees behind him.

Aramis moaned weakly when he felt Athos spreading his bruised and welted cheeks. At the feel of his cock pressing up against his hole again he braced himself and pushed back, offering his body to his owner wordlessly. 

Athos didn’t hesitate but slid inside with one long push. It was his turn to moan when he felt Aramis’ abused body clenching down on him. Even after the vibrator Aramis was still tight and his slick channel gripped him hotly. It felt so good, it wasn’t long before Athos was fucking into him hard and fast, making Aramis moan and gasp with every thrust of his cock. 

In what felt like no time to Athos, he was on the brink. He gripped Aramis’ hips tightly, uncaring of the pained hiss it drew from the man. A few sharp thrusts later and he slammed forward hard and began to come, filling Aramis’ willing body.

Seeing as how they were already in the bathroom, Athos took a few minutes to clean them both up. He knew Aramis would rest better that way and from the look of his boy he was only minutes away from dropping. With that in mind, Athos began to slowly lead him from the bathroom to their bedroom. Aramis was moving even more gingerly now and Athos watched him mindfully. 

When they made it to the bedroom, Athos had to help him climb up onto their bed. Once there he didn’t waste any time in joining him and carefully maneuvered them so that Aramis was lying on his front, his head resting on his chest. He held him like that, his fingers carding through Aramis’ hair as his boy’s breathing slowed and he slipped into an exhausted sleep. 

Still holding him, Athos managed to pull the sheet up over Aramis’ abused back. He boy didn’t so much as stir giving testament to how exhausted he was. That was alright. His boy could rest for now. He had earned it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aramis came awake with a groan as pain lanced through him. His entire body ached, from head to foot, his muscles still protesting everything they had been put through. As wakefulness returned, he realized he was lying half atop Sir, his head pillowed on his chest. It made the warmth in his chest seem to grow and he smiled even as a fresh wave of pain rolled through him. 

“Back with me, boy?” Athos asked softly, not wanting to jar Aramis out of the headspace he could tell he was still in. 

“Mmm. Yes, Sir,” Aramis murmured. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Warm. Sore. Safe,” Aramis replied. 

“That’s good,” Athos said. “How does your back feel?”

“Mm. It’s alright. As long as I don’t try to move anyway,” Aramis said. 

“Okay,” Athos chuckled. “Don’t try to move just yet then.”

“Never want to move,” Aramis whispered as he snuggled down into Athos’ arms a bit further. Even that small movement was enough to set off the firestorm in his back and he gasped.

“Easy, boy,” Athos soothed. He held Aramis to him as he thought of how to get up without moving the other man. He finally settled for sliding out from beneath him and hoping he didn’t jostle him too much.

As soon as Athos started to move, Aramis tensed, his hand fisting in Athos’ shirt. Athos stilled at once, barely stopping himself from running his hand up and down his lover’s back. Considering the state of his back, he doubted if Aramis would find that particularly comforting right now.

“I’m just going to get the salve for your back,” he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of his messy head. “It’s right on the dresser. I won’t even leave the room, Sweetheart. I promise.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Aramis said as he forced himself to let go of his grip on the man’s shirt. 

“It’s alright,” Athos told him. He knew Aramis needed him close but he really did need to check the welts on his back and legs and put something on them. Especially the ones on his feet.

With a last kiss to the top of his head, Athos carefully slid out from under Aramis. He took the salve from the dresser and returned to the bed this time sitting beside his boy. He spent a moment looking over the welts and bruises running up and down Aramis’ back and legs. He had not broken the skin, but the welts were dark and enflamed and Athos knew they had to be causing his boy considerable pain.

“I’m going to start with the salve now, Sweetheart,” Athos said. “I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

“It’s alright, Sir,” Aramis told him, his voice taking on a dreamy quality. When Athos had moved it had reawakened the pain in his back. Rather than fight it, he let it carry him back down inside himself, basking in the security that wearing his owner’s marks always gave him.

“My sweet boy,” Athos said softly as he dipped his fingers into the salve and began to rub it in starting at Aramis’ shoulders. He felt Aramis stiffen at the first brush of his fingers and whispered soothingly to him.

By the time Athos finished, Aramis was shaking. Setting the salve on the nightstand, Athos sat back on the bed and gathered Aramis to him. His boy moved at once, wrapping his arms around Athos’ middle and burying his head in his lap as he moaned and shook.

“Easy, Sweetheart,” Athos cooed as he ran his fingers through Aramis’ hair trying to ease him. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

“Love you, Sir,” Aramis moaned as he lay in Sir’s arms. The pain was singing all through him. Coupled with Sir’s praise, it left him feeling warm all over.

“I love you, too, Sweetheart. So much,” Athos said as he held him. He could feel Aramis starting to settle again and continued to run his fingers through his hair. He would have to take extra special care of his boy for the next few days. He didn’t mind, though. Actually, he was looking forward to it. His boy deserved some coddling and Athos was of a mind to give it to him.

They stayed like that until Aramis had calmed again and the salve had a chance to do its job. It wouldn’t take the pain away but it would help lessen it. He knew his boy still wanted to feel them, but there was a difference between feeling them and being in agony. Once he could move again without causing his boy pain, Athos place a kiss to Aramis’ head and slid from the bed. He returned a few minutes later with a plate of food and rejoined his lover.

Taking up the plate, Athos began to feed his boy, holding piece after piece of fruit and cheese to Aramis’ lips. It eased something inside of him to tend to Aramis this way and he knew it did the same for Aramis. This gentle caring, so opposite from what they had shared earlier, was equally important. Athos treasured his boy and needed for him to know that.

Once fed, Athos set the plate aside and slid down the bed to lay next to Aramis. He gathered him in his arms careful to avoid the welts on his back and held him. As expected, his boy soon drifted off to sleep again and this time Athos followed him.

End.


End file.
